User talk:MontagnaMagica
Hello! Welcome to my talk page! Please post any questions, comments, or suggestions on this page. Welcome Hi, welcome to Coaster Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alpengeist page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sannse (Talk) 18:18, June 4, 2010 Spotlight Request Hi. Coasterpedia looks great and I've added it to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 02:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks a lot for all your contributions. really appreciate it. Semper fi 45 21:16, August 27, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! I'm curious though, what brought you here, and why are you thanking me specifically? Also, since I was curious, I did a web-search and found you just started Runewars Wiki. I'd be glad to send you some templates and things like that if want. Good luck with your wiki! --MontagnaMagica 00:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Best practices? Thanks for the "Hey!" on the Killer Bunnies Wiki. And thanks for catching that possessive slip I made. While I didn't start the Killer Bunnies Wiki, I run MagicCarrot.com, which is a fan site devoted to Killer Bunnies and I'm an admin on the MagicCarrot message board on Proboards. So, yes, I'm heavily involved. What are some best practices for encouraging people to submit quality work (like, say, looking for templates before leaping into article creation?) while not discouraging them from contributing? MagicCarrotAdmin 22:15, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm curious why you renamed Valleyfair to Valleyfair! When one checks the web site, it only put the exclamation mark at the end of sentence in an ordinary way. Neither the logo, nor the use of the name mid-sentence warrants an "!" to its owners. MagicCarrotAdmin 03:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I need help. Hi, I'm the one that created the Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit page. However, I am new to the concept of creating pages, so I have some questions. First of all, how do I add a picture to the page. Second, how do I add the info template that's on the side of most pages? Thank you, 22:32, September 11, 2010 (UTC). P.S: I might add a page about another Cedar Fair park, Dorney Park. Thanks for the pov! I didn't know how to add videos, so thx. 13:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S:I added the Dorney Park page. Change the title of Seel Force to Steel Force Coz I dont know how. Thanks Read the title. Me again. You think I should make a page for The Cyclone? I mean the ORIGINAL Cyclone, at Astroland at Coney Island, by the NY Aquarium. I live about 30 minutes from it. Liquid Coaster? Hey, whats up? i was looking at ur user page and i saw the coaster counter. whats a liquid roller coaster? thanks in advance, 23:29, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi again! A liquid coaster is another name for water coaster, like Journey to Atlantis. It's basically, a regular steel coaster with splashdown sections on the track. Oh, by the way, were you still planning on creating an article for the original Cyclone? Thanks for asking! MontagnaMagica|Talk 01:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for telling me. Also, I'm not really considering making the Cyclone page anymore. Re:Thanks again Heh, yeah my user page on the CoD wiki makes a lot of people laugh...how did you know I'm from there? Also, I found this wiki quite randomly, actually. I did a comment to a Wikia Staff blog on community.wikia.com, and then I randomly started looking at the "Adoption Requests" page. Well, I really like roller coasters, so I decided to check this out :P. When I saw you guys didn't have a Formula Rossa page, I decided to make one and fill in all the info :). Also, thanks for using my poll! Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 21:06, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Need some help? Hello MontagnaMagica, I am new to this wiki, but I can tell that it needs some cleaning up, would you like some help? (I'm a amateur coaster designer and critic anyway so I could be an invaluable asset, not meaning to sound conceited). B.C.E.R.Neil, President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 11:36, October 21, 2010 (UTC) *Hello! Sorry for the late response. I haven't been checking this site as frequently as usual. To answer your question... Yes! Please feel free to help by editing or creating pages! I'd really appreciate that! That is, after all, the point of a wiki! If, by "cleaning up", you mean removing the red links, I'd actually prefer that you not do that. The links might look useless right now, but when a page is eventually made for that link, it should be useful. Make sense? :) MontagnaMagica|Talk 01:57, October 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Do you design roller coasters for a living, or just for fun? Roller coaster designing sounds like a pretty neat job! Designing I currently design coasters as a living, but I hope to do it as a job eventually. I have a large database of info about coasters, manufacturers (my favorite is B&M) and parks, and there will be a virtual barrage of edits over the next few weeks, so keep checking as your articles as they grow substantially in size. B.C.E.R.Neil, President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 13:25, October 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. don't worry about the late response, i was busy myself so even if you had answered sooner, i would have probably answered late aswell. Hey Hey, it's me, from the Reptile Wiki. I posted a question on your talk page but you didn't answer. I just wanted to let you know that I will, most definitely, be moving. Was wondering where might be a good spot. I might move to Wikkii, although Referata seems to be a good choice. Take a look at your talk page on that wiki...What do you think? P.S After the move, I might give you admin status :) Thesaurus Rex 09:30, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay, here are the links: www.wikkii.com and www.referata.com. Here are the features for Referata, and here are the ones for Wikkii. Personally, I believe Wikkii to be more feasible than Referata, and it allows 100% unlimited space. So, should we move? 88° Drop on Back Lot Stunt Coaster? I don't think Backlot Stunt Coaster at Kings Dominion has an 88° drop. Are you getting it mixed up with the drop height? [[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 20:14, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Cool Pictures Hi again! I was looking around on RCDB and found | this awesome panoramic photo of Dragon Khan. they have a link to the site of the guy who took the photo. A ton of cool pictures here that could be useful for this wiki.--[[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 21:13, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Primative Template This template needs to be updated. you will have to do it because it won't let me edit it.[[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 21:58, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind! took care of it now that i'm a Co-Admin! [[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 21:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) My wiki's staying Hey MontagnaMagica, Just wanted to let you know, Reptipedia is staying, and the name is too. Just wanted to let you know, and I was wondering if you were going to move as well. Either way both you and Styracosaurus Rider are becoming admins. P.S, I think it would be a good idea if on the 'Poll' section of your main page, there was a link to where you could discuss the poll/details on your choice. --Thesaurus Rex 06:26, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Adminship Dear MontagnaMagica, I would definitely be interested in that! It would be nice, and especially useful for adding redirects. [[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 18:35, November 15, 2010 (UTC) A wordmark for your consideration... See w:c:logocreation:Forum:Coasterpedia/Logo: :http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/logocreation/images/c/ce/Coasterpedia_wordmark.png --Fandyllic 16:50, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the wordmark! That one is also very good. I think I'll set up a community vote for it somewhere... MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:58, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :I will close the request on Logo Creation wiki now that you know about it. If you want changes, just make a new request or re-open the old request. --Fandyllic 19:14, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Cool Wow! an article that I made is now on the main page. Cool! I didn't make the article completely from scratch, though. I got a lot of the information fromthis page at Coasterforce and from this short page on Wikipedia. I did rewrite it and combine the statistics and info, so it's pretty much a separate page, rather than just copying stuff. [[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 20:57, November 28, 2010 (UTC) "Fasten your seatbelt..."? Hi again! I was editing and forgot to log in and now it sent this message... or did I make this automated message myself? "Thank you for your edit to the Tomahawk page. Please sit down, fasten your seatbelt, and lower the lap bar as far as it will go If you need help (with the editing), please let the ride operator know, and he will be there shortly to assist you. Thank you for your cooperation, and enjoy your ride on Coasterpedia! -- Dolphanatic (Talk) 05:09, November 29, 2010" I don't remember making this automated maeesge? [[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 13:50, November 29, 2010 (UTC) User Page I redid your user page. what do you think? [[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 16:33, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Corkscrew Image & MonoBook css Hi, I was wondering where you got the corkscrew image for the site's logo. Because I would like to use a modified version of it for the logo on Monobook. Thanks! (: BTW, how does the MonoBook css look? I made a modified version of Reptile Wiki's MonoBook css and changed the colors to match this wiki. What do you think? [[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 22:21, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request #2 Hi. Coasterpedia is still in great shape with lots of fun content. I will add it to the approved spotlight list. There are a small number of -- could you please categorize them? I'm assuming you just got a bit behind because everything else is so tidy. In terms of where the spotlight shows, that actually is up to the Content team. They put things where they think they will do well. I'm sorry, but it's not something you can request. -- Wendy (talk) 04:08, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Help with my new Wiki Hi have you ever been on a Rollar Coaster before? I have it was really scarey. Can you help me with my Wiki site its called Animals - Animals and Plants Wiki and can I have some help on Advertise my Wiki. Its about anyone can edit Endangered species around the world. Thanks Quinser's 06:47 28th February 2011 Dear MontagnaMagica, Thanks for the stuff about statistics I apreaciate it! Your Wiki Friend, Kernel12 P.S. I put Tatsu on the poll P.S.S Are you a crat? Article Maker Improvements Now the if people click the "Create A Page" button, they'll see this template on top, which should encourage people to use our infoboxes if they don't click the "Start your own page!" menu at the top. Tell me what you think! [[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 02:38, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Please Contact Me (Daniel Westfall from COASTER-net) Hey, I've been trying to contact you and havent' been able to get through, so I figured I'd try this. I need you to e-mail me your shipping info for your order. Also, I need to talk to you and the other Admins of Coasterpedia about a possible partnership I have in mind. What would be the best way to get in contact with you guys? You can send the answers to my COASTER-net e-mail or PM me on COASTER-net. Your poaster turned out amazing by the way. Can't wait for you to see it. --Daniel Westfall OK, I've just responded to you on Coaster-net. MontagnaMagica|Talk 23:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request #3 Hi. If you look on the request page, you'll see that you already had a second spotlight in February. Generally we ask wikis to wait at least a year before requesting a 3rd spotlights. So maybe ask sometime next fall. -- Wendy (talk) 17:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL In Google, search for "recursion". You'll be surprised. Kinda surprised.. 21:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh ha ha! I get it. It took me a while to notice the "recursion". :D Nice to see you back here! MontagnaMagica|Talk 01:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Tournament Hey MontagnaMagica, Do you think you could use this wiki's Facebook page as a way to vote on that coaster tournament? Let's hope those CP fanboys don't make Magnum and Mean Streak knock out even more classics! =P Thanks in advance! [[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 20:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing! What are your votes? MontagnaMagica|Talk 21:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Match-up 1:Diamondback Match-up 2:Incredible Hulk Match-up 3:El Toro Match-up 4:Ninja Just curious... Did you ever set up a vote for the logo mention at A wordmark for your consideration... above? --User:Fandyllic (talk) 17 Jun 2011 4:15 PM Pacific Actually, I did. It was in the forums. Here is the link: Forum:Logo/Wordmark. Unfortunately, there isn't really an active community here besides Dolphanatic and myself, so I'm not really getting good feedback on it yet. As you can see, the poll has three votes. The poll never really closed, so you're welcome to vote on it yourself if you'd like. P.S. Do you think I should ask this on Community Central? MontagnaMagica|Talk 23:27, June 17, 2011 (UTC) AWB AWB is a tool that can automatically clean up pages. Do I have your permission to use it? Thanks. .Bryce .Talk • Blog • '''. 02:34, June 18, 2011 (UTC) What is it exactly? How does it clean up pages? MontagnaMagica|Talk 02:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :WP:AWB -.Bryce' .'Talk • Blog • . 02:38, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Look OK to use. You have a go! ;) May I ask what you want to change? MontagnaMagica|Talk 02:40, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, lots of things. Most importantly to 'bold'en the titles of the pages; this is very important in any encyclopedia. I have more things planned, cheers! .Bryce' .'Talk • Blog • . 02:44, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Why didn't I hear about this earlier? Like I said, go ahead! MontagnaMagica|Talk 02:46, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Hey! Thanks for the welcome! About the edit; I tried to fix the line that was open and made the layout look slightly off. Somehow, perhaps by my ignorance, the lines went down a bit. The good thing is that it didn't completely destroy the page :P. Sorry if I caused any trouble! --[[User:BobNewbie|'''BobNewbie]] ∞(Talk)∞ 15:33, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :No, actually. I edit in Oasis, which I prefer. Oh, and yes! I love coasters! --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 15:37, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha, yeah, I know how you feel :P. Here where I live, South Africa...it's pretty coaster deprived at times. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 15:52, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Also true :). --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 16:22, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Additional user rights May I please have additional user rights? You're a bureaucrat, meaning you can give me additional privileges, so can you please ? No matter what you give me, I will work hard to improve. And about AWB...I'll start over correctly. It can be rerun. Favorite manufacturer What is your favorite roller coaster manufacturer? :BTW, thanks for the rollback privileges! Am about to renounce my editing time on Wikia Some volunteer (I won't tell you the name) has blocked me for no reason for three months. Firstly, I was trying to clear up the community's spam, and that volunteer kept telling me "the VSTF have it handled". I didn't do it again, but he has blocked me! I had made constructive edits on that wiki! Can you please contact him, and if he won't tell you, ask the staff? I need to get this fixed! Spread that over to Annoying Orange Wiki. I am too emotional too even do a thing on Wikia at the moment then to scan through all of the logs at central to see what exactly caused my block. Also tell them that I share my IP address. :ADDITIONAL: That volunteer warned me only once, whilst others were warned 5-6 times before they were blocked. When Charitwo warned me, he did NOT attempt to educate me about the polices, not did he even provide a link to them. This is getting out of line; I know Wikipedia would do contrary. Look at an example of this user on Wikipedia. The policies to "copyright" were linked to him 2+ times, whilst I got no links.